Kanade Tachibana
Summary Kanade Tachibana is one of the students of the Afterlife school and is said school's Student Council President. She is also referred to as Angel by the Afterlife War Front, which is a nickname coined by Hideki Hinata and later used by the group's leader Yuri Nakamura to refer to Kanade after discovering her unusual abilities. As the school's Student Council President, Kanade is tasked with the responsibility of ensuring that all of the students are able to cope with their personal problems. This eventually clashes with Yuri's determination to blame God for her hardships in life, and she becomes a target of the Afterlife War Front upon its founding. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Kanade Tachibana, Tenshi, "Angel" Origin: Angel Beats! Gender: Female Age: 16 (At time of death, probably much older) Classification: Student Council President Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, Low-Godly over time), Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Afterimage Creation, Self Duplication, Sound Manipulation, Limited Flight Attack Potency: Large Building level (Casually leapt hundreds of meters in the air to catch the Master of the River, then casually cut it to pieces. Accidentally threw Takeyama into the sky. Stronger than the likes of Noda and vastly superior to fodder Guild members capable of tanking a cannon exploding at point blank range with only minor injuries. Sonic Rotation is described as being comparable in power to a bomb) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Able to easily outspeed sniper rifle rounds, Was able to activate Distortion fast enough to block a grenade exploding at point-blank range), Higher with Delay (Was able to disappear from Yuri's sight) Lifting Strength: Class K (Was able to jump hundreds of meters in the air while carrying The Master of the River and nearly all of the SSS members combined) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can casually cut shadow beings to pieces) Durability: Large Building level, Higher with Distortion (Was hit by several RPGs and constant machinegun fire and was unfazed, Was unaffected by an explosion large enough to engulf a large cave system) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight against an entire army of shadow beings without tiring, Can fight unfazed after being shot in the legs and torso and being stabbed in the chest) Range: Extended melee range with Hand Sonic, Dozens of meters with Howling Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Bullets can still slow her down, Overuse of Harmonics can send her into a coma when Absorb is used, Must be stationary to use Howling Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hand Sonic:' Calls forth a single blade or a pair of blades, one on each hand. The blades are capable of slicing through steel or even easily dispatching Shadows. It has been shown to have many variations **'Hand Sonic Version One:' Regular shape resembling a longsword. The main version she uses when fighting the SSS. **'Hand Sonic Version Two:' A thinner, longer version than the previous. It has a curved-diamond shape on its tip. She made this version thinner for higher speed. **'Hand Sonic Version Three:' Is shaped like a traditional sai. **'Hand Sonic Version Four:' A variation which is shaped like a lotus flower with no edges other than, perhaps, its petals. Apparently more of a bludgeoning weapon than a slicing one. **'Hand Sonic Version Five:' Kanade's most recent variation of Hand Sonic. It is basically a pair of pincers secured on the arm by a violet gauntlet-like accessory that resembles a demon's head, horns and shape. She also used this version as a makeshift slingshot and for dispatching the Shadows or hitting certain targets from afar. **'Hand Sonic Version Twenty-Eight:' This is Kanade's latest version of Hand Sonic. However, this variation is only known to have been used in the 3rd Drama CD. Otonashi and Hinata has stated that it excels in bringing pain and that one would merely know just by looking at it ***'Sonic Rotation:' This technique when activated, produces a blue aura when used. Kanade produces a Version One Hand Sonic on each arm and spins rapidly, effectively destroying everything in the vicinity. It was stated to be as powerful as a jet bomber by Naoi, after it demolished a mass of Shadows and left a circular crater in the ground. *'Distortion:' Allows her to deflects bullets and other projectiles away using an invisible shield in front of her. The drawback of this skill is that she has to take it down should she want to switch from defense to offense. *'Delay:' Creates a sort of after-image for close range. It is effective in dodging melee attacks by confusing the enemy into attacking elsewhere. *'Harmonics:' Makes a clone of herself which is identical to her, except it has blood-red eyes. Clones created through this ability have their own consciousness, as well as all the abilities of the original - including Harmonics itself. The copy are forms of whatever she is feeling at the moment of their creation. **'Absorb:' A "hidden ability" which acts as the reverse of Harmonics. It allows the reintegration of clones created through Harmonics into her body. This, however, poses some risks as Harmonics clones also possess their own consciousness. This ability is connected to Harmonics using a command called timewait, which is simply a wait command which delays the execution of this ability. This ability was created by Yuri as method of dealing with the Harmonics clones. *'Overdrive:' A passive ability that gives her superhuman strength. This skill can be used without an explicit invocation and is strong enough to lift both the Master of the River and nearly all of the SSS members combined into the air by jumping. *'Howling:' Emits powerful high-frequency, high-amplitude sound-waves from crossed Hand Sonic blades, meant to make an enemy faint. Created by one of the Harmonics clones. *'Angel Wings:' Sprouts wings from her back that, while they don't enable her to fly, can be used to slow her descent. They also allow her survive long drops, such as jumping from the roof of a building. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Angel Beats! Category:Angels Category:Sound Users Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Humans Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 8